Curing Imager
Log Title: Curing Imager Characters: Cerebros, First Aid, Imager, Scales, Stormfront Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: August 29, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: Imager finally gets cured of nucleosis. Category:2019 Category:Logs Category:Nucleosis TP As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 17:45:17 on Thursday, 29 August 2019.' Scales is curled up on Ratchet's arm where he's resting. A pair of Ironhide's hands have been temporarily attached to the senior medic until his own can be retrieved or replaced. Scales is holding Ratchet in place as he dozes- real recharge, not the medical coma. The little dragon has a datapadd that sounds like... maybe videos of somebody setting things on fire? Cerebros walks in. He's trying to get in touch with Ratchet to see if he's talked to Brainstorm about his own issues. But once he sees the relatively full repair bay, he doesn't say anything, and quietly goes over to somewhere where he can sort of disappear into the crowd. Stormfront arrives back in behind Cerebros. A slight smile appears as he looks at the younger mech. "Hi Cerebros. Are you needing repairs?" He appears to be more subdued than he was earlier. Cerebros turns around and spots Stormfront. "Huh? Oh...uh...no. I mean, I don't need 'repairs' I was just...something I talked to Ratchet earlier." He taps his headplate to gesture it's something mental-related. Scales oohs at the video she's watching. "I gotta do that," she says to herself, before looking around. "When I get some time." Stormfront says, "Ahh, Well he was awake earlier. Scales did some more work on him and now he's recharging or having to face the fury of a dragon." Cerebros gestures to the snoozing Ratchet. "What...happened to his hands?" Stormfront faintly grins and adds quickly. "Ratchet tried taking an energon goodie from Scales...." Scales blinks up, her attention caught by somebody saying her name. "What?" First Aid comes back into the room hearing that "Try again, Dust...Stormfront." he says softly. Cerebros gives a surprised look at Scales. "You bit Ratchet's hand?" Stormfront chuckles and moves to let First Aid in. "She's a lot more fierce than anyone gives her credit for." He smiles and sees where this ends up going. Cerebros nods. "Apparently..." He looks at Stormfront. "So...will we never see Dust Devil again?" He gestures "I mean, I know you're Dust Devil, but..." his faceplate shows a slight frown of concentration. "I'm not too sure what I'm trying to say." Scales blinks. "Uh, no. I put hands -on- Ratchet earlier. I mean, I did swat him when he started talkin' about not needin' his maintenance, but I think First Aid and Hoist would be with me on that one." Stormfront smiles at Cerebros. "I am not sure. And even if you don't see him again, I want you to find someone like Scales to help mentor you like Dust Devil was going to." Scales blinks at Stormfront again. "Me?" But then she notices Firster Aid trying to get her attention past the frame of the more famous First Aid. "Oh, hey.. I think I'm needed." She hops off of Ratchet's arm and heads back towards the much emptier quarantine area. Cerebros folds his arms and looks at Stormfront "Well, you'll be here, or Dust Devil, in some form." His faceplate frowns. "Unless...you'd rather not mentor me." Stormfront says, "NO! nono...it's not that at all Cerebros. I...just want to make sure you have someone around in case I can't be around. Scales has a great personality and she makes friends with everyone. First Aid is really nice and doesn't like fighting either." Cerebros looks at Stormfront. "So...do you know why you are here now? Or what you're supposed to do? Why you were sent back to this time?" Stormfront says, "I have ideas as to what is happening. There are some things I may be asked to do. And things might get a bit rough So I want to make sure you are prepared. You are my friend and I don't want you being alone if something happens." Scales goes back to check on Imager.. and the specially-made batch of counteragent that is less explosive when combined with Imager's currently very nucleon-heavy energon. "Oh! It's ready!" Cerebros looks over at Scales, snapping himself out of his usual melancholy state. "What's ready?" Stormfront smiles as everyone is distracted. He moves back so that he can be out of the way as Scales does her job. Scales grins at Cerebros. "I hadta make a special batch jus' for Imager, with some energy damp'ning additives. It'll prob'ly make her feel lousy for a while, but at least she'll be alive and able to move again." She goes to the quarantine cell where Imager is kept, temporarily taking down the forcefield that's really only there for show, given how Imager doesn't move. Cerebros looks on intently, as he's been told that Fort Max's first homework assignment will be something similar to what Scales is doing. Imager is still something of a statue, her hands reaching out forward, with probably some of Soundwave's paint still on her digits, as she and he were literally fighting to the death when the Nucleosis finally stopped their systems. There's no mistaking the rage on her faceplate though. Scales starts getting things connected so the agent can be administered, but pauses before actually starting the transfer. The little dragon looks back. "Anybody wanna come help make sure she doesn't run off or trash things? With her joints all looked up, I can't exactly tie her down for safety." GAME: Cerebros PASSES a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Cerebros slowly steps up. "S...sure." He gulps. "Maybe we should close the med bay doors first just in case?" Scales blinks. "Oh! I was gonna put the forcefield back up, but locking down medical might be a good idea, just in case." She droops a bit, unhappy at the thought but heading for a terminal to put in the commands. Stormfront smiles at Cerebros, "That's actually a really good idea. And probably good to put a secure lock on the doors and notify security to what's happening. That way everyone can be ready in case something does happen." He reaches out to help steady Imager in case she really wigs out. "She might need something for her joints to help work the mobility back." GAME: Cerebros PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Cerebros slowly comes up to Imager. "Heyah...we're not going to hurt you. We got a cure! We're going to get you fixed." Scales puts in the lockdown commands and the alerts, then returns to the quarantine area and reactivates the forcefield. "Everybody ready- I mean, is anybody -NOT- ready?" With her optic lights out as well as her whole system shut down, there's no real assurances that she even hears Cerebros. Its a sad fate that the 'Last Maestro of Cybertron' was reduced to this figure no doubt. Cerebros says haltingly "Ready..." Scales sees nobody object, so goes ahead and starts the chemical feed into Imager's energon. It has a bit of pressure to it, since the energon in Imager's system has been mostly still for a while. The little tape flicks to infrared vision to watch the temperature. Stormfront stays ready to help but quiet for the moment since Scales needs to be ready to change things while she's assessing the damage. The heat source within Imager starts to rise as the well-tested and proven cure heats up in her energon lines. Undoubtedly her secondary fuel lines have already been emptied so there's no time wasted there fighting effectively another mech's worth of energon. Scales sees the heat start to rise and turns on the coolant to run over Imager's frame and keep the temperatures in safe ranges. "We're doin' good so far." GAME: Cerebros PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Cerebros looks over at Imager and says quickly "You're doing great! We're almost done! Just hold on!" Stormfront watches the temperatures. "If you need me to blow cooler air on her frame, I can try to help with that. Just tell me if I'm needed or not." Several minutes go by as the coolant and cure compete within her system. Cool air helps ventilate her systems. Most likely, Imager's actually out of her armor plating, for ease of access, especially in case something goes wrong. There's no signs of motion of her unseizing, until finally her fuel tank gurgles. Moments later, she effectively vomits out all the energon in her system at whatever's in front of her. A knee joint unfreezes and sends her mostly stiff frame forward and down to the ground, possibly atop someone to keep the cycle of shame going. Scales acks and jumps to the side even though she's not directly in front of Imager. The little tape just hadn't been prepared for that particular reaction. "Okay, okay. Keep her steady." <> Imager says, "GRAHAAHAHBABBBBABBLFLFFHHPPPHHHAAABBGGBBBBLBLBLBLBBB" Cerebros 's faceplate smiles encouragingly "There...you got it! You got ... " Then, his optics widen in concern as things suddenly go into slow motion as he sees Imager (and Imager fluids) descend upon Cerebros. "Woah!" Scales checks to see just how -much- energon Imager just lost, quietly thankful that everybody's been vaccinated already, so getting splashed with the nucleon-laced energon is, at least, just a mess rather than a health hazard right now. The little medic opens up a kit for a transfusion- the counteragent on its own isn't enough to keep energon flowing to all the parts inside Imager that's contaminated- and adds that to the flow going in. <> Imager says, "GBLBBBBGRRRRAABBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLPPPFFFFFFFF" Imager just sort of sags and lays partially on Cerebros as just about every ounce of Energon comes heaving out of her like there was sugar in her tank. There's a groaning sound as her arm finally starts to move, and with a shudderingly loud thud, she rolls over onto her back, sparing Cerebros from any further humiliation. Her optics blink on finally, her vocalizer spews a series of indecipherable noises as it starts to unseize. Weakly, her head turns to gauge the room. Stormfront is watching and feeling bad for the...well....now rather covered CErebros. Cerebros gasps, a bit overwhelmed by his misfortune. He looks over at his side as Imager rolls off and gasps "There we go...." He looks over at Imager. "You okay?" Scales moves to keep up with how much Imager is moving around- a problem she hadn't had with the patients that were strapped down. But there's not much more of the counteragent to go. And, with so much of the corrupted energon outside the patient, it'll likely finish the job pretty quickly. "Almost done," she says. Imager sits up, looking rather dazed and exhausted, a rare look for her. She keeps trying to talk as she weakly looks around. "zzzzzzxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxzzzzzzzzzzz iiiiiiiiiiiizxxxxxxccccoooooon?" She raises a hand and grips it, then does a double take at her arm, then down at herself. Even now she has the good sense to look utterly horrified, as her mouthplate tries to function, "zzzzzzzzzzzzyyyyy ARMOR?" Cerebros slowly gets to his feet and he looks at Imager, equally concerned. "I...I don't...I don't know...what...where your armor..." Scales adjusts the coolant to Imager's new position, though there's not as much need with so little volatile liquid in her anymore. "Her armor's in the cabinet just outside this forcefield. So, once this is finished and we've had a chance to clean things up a bit, it'll be right there waiting." Imager slumps a little as she looks about. "xxxxxzzzz can't believe...that...I'm..." She shifts, motion restoring to her frame. She looks around the room again, all covered in energon and armorless, With a show of hands she just sighs, "Well this is just great....I look like how I feel..." Her optics flicker for a moment, and the sarcasm fades. "You guys fixed me...." It was a tone of very subtle surprise, incredulousness even. She adds softly, trying not to look at anyone in particular, "....Thanks..." Log session ending at 20:44:51 on Thursday, 29 August 2019.